Zigludo's Holy War
by InsaneBird91
Summary: Evil attacks the land, and Zigludo forms an army to fight the evil.


Zigludo's Holy War

Evil people are attacking the land, and Zigludo does not like that. Zigludo forms an army to fight evil and start a HOLY WAR! "We must face evil, and win the land back!" said Zigludo. Zigludo realized that war is not a place for children, and hands his son, Serlis, to two kids he knows very well, and has them take care of him.

Zigludo's army fights the evil armies and claim castles. Deidre puts villains to sleep. Lex chops soldiers with his Brave Axe. Ayra activates her astra skill and slices enemies. Cuan and Fin poke enemies with their lances. Ethlin and Aideen are healing damaged allies. Levin takes out armies with his Holsety. Dew is stealing money and Mountain Dews. Rachesis is grinding so she can become Master Knight sooner. And the rest are fighting.

Suddenly, an army of bandits led by Batta the Beast appeared. "You think you can stand against Batta the Beast?" said Batta the Beast. The bandits attack Zigludo's army, but Zigludo's army is strong, and they kill all the bandits, except Batta, who is now the only one standing. "I don't need my bandits! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" said Batta.

"I'll kill you first!" said Arden. Arden stabs Batta in the heart, and Batta dies. "Yes, I did something!" said Arden. But no one pays attention to him. "Damn it people, I want attention!" said Arden.

"No one wants your attention!" said Alec.

Then Gandalf from Lord of the Rings appears, and he says "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" but Zigludo and his army ignored, charged and ran over him, and Gandalf died.

Few minutes later, Zigludo and his army are trapped by Kempf. "Muwahahahaha! You fools have fallen for my trap! In America!" said Kempf.

"This is Jugdral, not America, you dumb shit!" said Zigludo.

"God damn it!" said Kempf. Zigludo and his army escape the trap and kill Kempf, because he is evil.

Zigludo now must face a dramatic battle against Eltoshan, who used to be on the good guy side, but his country is evil, and he must fight for his country. "Eltoshan, why you betray us?" Zigludo asked.

"I must fight for my country, which means I must fight you guys, and kill you all." said Eltoshan.

Rachesis came up to Eltoshan, and said "No Eltoshan, I am your sister! I am on the good guy side, and you promised me to never attack people on my side. I love you brother!"

Realizing that Rachesis is on the good guy side, Eltoshan cannot attack. "Now I cannot attack the good guys because my sister is on the good guy side." said Eltoshan.

"Eltoshan, you have betrayed our country! For that, you must be executed!" said Eltoshan's boss. And then Eltoshan was executed.

"You murderers! You must pay for killing a trusted ally of ours!" said Zigludo. Zigludo and his army attacks and kills the evil army Eltoshan was working for.

"Don't ever kill my dear brother again!" said Rachesis.

Suddenly, another evil army appears, and attacks Zigludo's army. An army of Pegasus Knights appear to assist Zigludo's army. But then an EVIL army of Pegasus Knights attacks the good Pegasus Knights army, and they all die.

Levin saw the death of the good Pegasus Knights and screams "WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Levin then kills all the evil Pegasus Knights with his Holsety tome for killing the good Pegasus Knights army. "Don't ever do that again!" said Levin.

Zigludo finds his father dying, using an ultimate sword known as Tilfing. Zigludo reaches his father, and his father says his final words. "Zigludo…I am…dying…take…my…ultimate…sword…it…is…yours…now…" And Zigludo's father dies.

"Father, I shall avenge you!" said Zigludo. Zigludo takes the Ultimate Sword and his army fights many evil villains working for evil armies.

"Zigludo, I am Langobalt! I killed prince Kurth, and blamed it on your father. Now you will join the same fate as your daddy!" said Langobalt.

"You will die first!" said Zigludo. So Zigludo's army and Langobalt's army had an epic clash at the desert. Zigludo's army was victories, and Langobalt died, along with his men.

But then Arvis appears. "Zigludo, I have come to kidnap your wife and kill you and all your entire army." said Arvis.

"No, you can't do that! We are friends!" said Zigludo.

"But you are a traitor! You and your father killed Kurth, and therefore I must murder you!" said Arvis.

"No, that is not true! That is a lie!" said Zigludo.

"You can't fool me with your foolish lies, Zigludo!" said Arvis. Arvis then kidnaps Deidre, Zigludo's wife.

"No, return to us, Deidre!" said Zigludo.

"Sorry Zigludo, Arvis kidnapped me! Now I am his wife!" said Deidre.

"Arvis, YOU GOD DAMN DASTARD!" said Zigludo.

And then Arvis used Falaflame and killed Zigludo and his army. Later he had babies with Deidre.

It is game over for Zigludo and his army. Ganon has been resurrected, and the world is doomed!

THE END!


End file.
